dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Chief Kim
Details *'Title:' 김과장 / Kim Gwajang *'Also known as:' Manager Kim / The Good Manager *'Genre:' Comedy, office *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Jan-25 to 2017-Mar-30 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Chief Kim OST Synopsis Kim Seongryong works as a chief accountant for TQ Group. The longer he works there, the more he finds out about how corruptive TQ Group was. At first, he didn't care much about the company. Not until he meets his coworker, Yun Hagyeong. Because of her, he decides to help the company survive the crisis. --KBSWorld Teaser/Trailer https://youtu.be/0dz6_z7W4-w User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Nam Goong Min as Kim Sung Ryong (38, Chief of Accounting Department TQ Group) **Kim Kang Hoon as child Sung Ryong *Nam Sang Mi as Yoon Ha Kyung (29, Assistant of Accounting Department TQ Group) *Lee Jun Ho as Seo Yool (32, prosecutor/TQ Group Finance Director) *Jung Hye Sung as Hong Ga Eun (27, intern of TQ Group/detective of the prosecution) ;TQ Group Accounting Department *Kim Won Hae as Choo Nam Ho (48, Accounting Director) *Kim Kang Hyun as Lee Jae Joon (33, Chief) *Jo Hyun Shik as Won Ki Ok (31, Staff) *Ryu Hye Rin as Bing Hee Jin (29, Staff) *Kim Sun Ho as Sun Sang Tae (28, Staff) ;People at TQ Group *Park Young Kyu as Park Hyun Do (58, Chairman) *Lee Il Hwa as Jang Yoo Sun (49, Chairman's wife) *Seo Jung Yeon as (43, Executive Director) *Jung Suk Yong as Ko Man Geun (48, General Manager of Financial Management) *Kim Min Sang as Lee Kang Shik (43, Accounting Manager) *Hwang Young Hee as Uhm Geum Shim (early 40s, Cleaning Manager) *Kim Jae Hwa as Na Hee Yong (early 40s, Head of Ethics Management) *Dong Ha as Park Myung Suk (Park Hyun Do's son, Head of Operations) ;People at Seoul Central District Prosecutors *Jung Moon Sung as Han Dong Hoon (37, Prosecutor of Special Investigation Department, Accounting Crime Team 3) *Nam Sung Joon as Lee Suk Soo (33, Investigator Chief of Special Investigation Department, Accounting Crime Team 3) ;People at Gunsan *Im Hwa Young as Oh Kwang Sook (26, Staff of Deokpung Heavy Industries) ;Extended cast *Kwon Hyuk (권혁) as Lee Eun Suk *Jun Ye Seo as Soo Jin (Eun Suk's wife) *Jo Jae Wan as Sung Ryong's father *Lee Dal (이달) *Sun Dong Hyuk as Won Nam Chul (Won Ki Ok's father) *Uhm Ji Man *Lee Hwang Ui as chief Park ;Cameos and special appearances *Lee Sang Hoon as people at prison (ep. 1) *Song Yong Gil as people at prison (ep. 1) *Kim Eung Soo as Bae Deok Po (ep. 1, 2, 20) *Choi Jae Hwan as Joon Kwon (ep. 5, 6, 9) *Ha Seung Ri as Min Ji (ep. 12, 14) *Lee Shi Un as Park Yong Tae (ep. 20) Production Credits *'Chief Producer:' Kim Sung Geun *'Producer:' Lee Eun Jin, Choi Joon Ho (최준호) *'Director:' Lee Jae Hoon, Choi Yoon Suk *'Screenwriter:' Park Jae Bum Recognitions *'2017 KBS Drama Awards:' **Male Top Excellence Award (Nam Goong Min) **Male Excellence Award (Medium-length Drama) (Lee Jun Ho) **Best Couple Award (Nam Goong Min and Lee Jun Ho) **Best Supporting Actress (Lee Il Hwa) **Best Supporting Actress (Jung Hye Sung) *'2017 2nd Asia Artist Awards:' **Television Category - Best Artist (Nam Goong Min) **Television Category - Best Celebrity (Lee Jun Ho) Episode Ratings *''See Chief Kim/Episode Ratings'' External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2017 Category:KBS